


Bond

by sakuir0



Category: Naruto
Genre: #SSSnippetADay (Naruto), Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuir0/pseuds/sakuir0
Summary: Sasuke is back in Konoha after 2 years of his redemption journey.Sakura is confused because of their little encounter one evening.That's about it
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 7





	Bond

_Was it all a dream?_

The early morning sun rays infiltrates through the wind-blown curtains.  
Sakura couldn't tell what time it was but judging by the sun ray's angles it must be pretty early.

She buried her face under the pillows feeling the pink tints already taking color on her cheeks as the memories of last night resurfaces from the back of her mind.

She remembers sitting on the couch of her living room, next to her was the one and only Sasuke. He had returned to Konoha a week ago after 2 years of travelling and he often visited her after her hospital rounds. Casual visits they were, not crossing the friendship boundaries set between them, except maybe for the first hug they shared upon his arrival, but that one was just triggered by the heat of the moment, she thought.

She couldn't remember how did she end up last night showing him her collection of photo albums and pretty much babbling about each and every photo on it.

 _He must've been annoyed by my continues chattering,_ the thought vexed her.

She slightly lifted her face off the pillow only revealing her eyes as she traced back her memory lane.

She was probably still rattling on a dumb thing their blond friend did on a mission when she suddenly felt his lips on the corner of her mouth, his lone hand grabbing gently on her pink locks at the back of her head.

She felt as if the whole existence had frozen, the universe had stopped spinning, life as she knew it no longer exists.

Those 2 seconds felt like a lifetime before he slowly pulled a bit back allowing them to lock eyes.

"Sakura,"

She wasn't sure of her ability to comprehend any spoken words yet, she wished some greater existence would appear allowing her some more time to bring her brain and nerve system back to reality.

And it did.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Open up"

The moment was inturrepted by Naruto knocking on her front door.

"I'll.. the door.." was the only thing she managed to say between her inconsistent breaths, before she jumped off the couch and ran to the door.

"Sakura-chan, want to go get a drink?"

She blinked twice at him as a method to regain her senses of the outside world.

"Why is a married man on my door at night? Shouldn't you be with your wife now?"

"Hinata's got some business with her family, she's spending the night in the Hyuga compound and I was feeling.. Oi is that Sasuke?"

Naruto stormed into the apartment ignoring Sakura's roars.

"Isn't this perfect! Team 7 reunite again! You guys we need to hang out more as long as Sasuke's around"

Sakura felt her heart swelling upon Naruto's last statement.

_As long as Sasuke's around._

She knew he'd eventually decide to flee again, she knew he couldn't settle in Konoha with them, she knew it's his choice and she knew its happening sometime soon, but still she couldn't hide her disappointment.

Sasuke must've noticed her shift in mood because when she looked up at him he was eyeing her intensely and she could swear she saw a glimpse of worry in his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood" Sasuke shifted his gaze to Naruto.

"Well if we waited on your moods we'd never do anything would we?"

"Stop being such a pain in.."

"I'll go" Sakura inturrepted Sasuke's sentence making them both shift gazes to her. She doesn't like drinking especially in front of people, she gets easily drunk and her memories gets wipped out entirely but as she remembered what happened moments ago, her fight or flight instincts kicked in.

She didn't know how to deal with the sudden encounter with Sasuke and she felt she could melt in place if she had to face it now so obviously, she choose the flight.

She could maybe clear her mind with a glass or two before having to face him.

But of course it wasn't just a glass or two.

The only thing she could remember is that Sasuke agreed on going with them, they went to a nearby bar and she was still caught up with that half-way kiss that she drank endlessly ignoring the pair's pleas for her to stop. She must've passed out at the bar and Naruto must've carried her back home as he did a couple of times before.

 _I should meet Sasuke today and have a word with him,_ she thought.

She regretted her decision of avoiding and escaping from him last night, it could've been less awkward if they talked about it earlier.  
She finally lifted herself off bed and headed to her room's bathroom. She washed up and changed to her comfy pajamas since she didn't change her outfit before bed last night. Good thing she had a day off today.

She stretched her arms above her head comfortably and took a deep breath trying to overcome the hangover, but then a pleasant smell bursted through her nostrils.

Before she could wonder of its source she heard the familiar sound of something being fried in hot oil and it's coming right from her kitchen.

She swallowed nervously before exiting her room and heading into the living room.

Sakura glanced at the open kitchen and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Sasuke, standing by the oven stirring something with his lone arm.

His back was facing her and he was focusing on whatever he was doing since he didn't seem to notice her arrival.

"Sasuke... kun?" it escaped her lips unconsciously.

He finally faced her and she bit her bottom lip slightly in an attempt to hold back her chuckle when she saw his front raven hair strands held back to his head by her red clips, clearly revealing his forehead and both of his eyes.

She smiled at the thought of the strongest shinobi fighting and taking down enemies with a single eye but simultaneously needing both his eyes to prepare breakfast.

"You finally woke up" Sasuke began.  
"You stayed the night?"  
"Yes"  
"And you.. carried me back home?"  
"Yes"

She felt her face turning red-shades darker as she thought of how troublesome she must've been and whatever nonsense she must've said. She rubbed her palm on her own forehead beneath her hair strands in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. you guys were right I shouldn't have drank this much"

"It's alright" he replied turning his back to her once more and focusing on his serious matter in hand. She smiled and went on to stand by his side.

"I didn't know you could cook. What are you making?" She said holding her hands behind her back.

"Miso soup" he answered pouring the sliced tomatos into the pan and stirring.

"Miso soup with tomatos?"

"Haven't you tried it before?"

She chuckled before replying "No, I mean I know you like tomatos but I didn't know you have this habit of adding them into anything"

"My mother used to make it this way for me"

When she didn't reply for a couple of moments he glanced down and his eyes slightly widened when he saw the look on her face. He couldn't exactly read it, it was a mixture of sadness, warmth, empathy and love, it somehow reminded him of his late mother.

Can someone really care for him as his mother did? Even after everything he had done?

He watched as a light smile formed on her face. "Do you need help with anything?"

He didn't reply as he was still lost in his thoughts so she continued while looking around her kitchen.

"You seem to be done with pretty much everything"

She brushed her hand against his right shoulder, slid into his left side and outstretched her hand to something in the corner.

"I'll just make us some tea then"

He watched as she reached to the water boiler and turned it on, as she opened the drawers to take out some plates and bowls, as she grabbed the towel and started drying the cups he had washed minutes ago.  
She was wearing a comfy sleeveless shirt with a casual above-the-knees short. Her hair was tied in a messy bun with some free locks still falling at the sides of her face, causing her to tuck them behind her ear every while.

"Sasuke-kun, could you pass me that blue jar please?"

He handed it over to her without breaking his gaze at her side profile.

This must be what a normal life feels like, this must be what family feels like, he thought. Having someone by your side unconditionally loving and caring for you, someone who knows the darkest of your secrets but still chooses you, someone to chat with without boundaries.

Someone to prepare breakfast in the morning with.

Sasuke took a step towards Sakura, standing right behind her, his chest pressing on her back before he gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders from behind, his chin slightly on the side of her crown. He felt her stiffening and freezing upon his touch and for a fraction of a second he thought of pulling back but he was relieved when he felt her right hand grabbing his forearm.

"About yesterday.." she started. He knew she was over-thinking this in her mind since last night so he decided to just rip the bandage.

"Do you think it's time, Sakura?"

"Time for what?" she replied in a whisper struggling to balance her breaths.

"Time to complete what was inturrepted last night"

He pulled his arm back from around her and gently turned her over to face him. Her face was red as an apple but all he could notice was how beautiful she is. How beautiful she's always been.

He reached up slowly and tucked back the few strands that fell on her face before placing his palm on her face, cupping her cheek. She lifted her hand up slowly softly grabbing his wrist, never breaking eye contact although she felt her face was burning against his gaze.

He pulled her face towards his and she closed her eyes. She felt electricity running through her body as their lips came into contact. His lips were so soft, something she wasn't really expecting, and his kiss was so light and gentle. They pulled away for a moment before pulling back in for another kiss. Then another. Then another. She didn't seem to get enough of this and it seemed he couldn't too.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered in one of their short breaks.

"Let's not talk right now" he answered between his breaths. He wanted to cherish this moment.

She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck,  
"I wouldn't want to but, looks like your soup is burning", before pulling him again for a quick peak on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first official contribution to my favourite ship, other than random snippets on my twitter account. I originally wrote it for the SS blank period week 2021 on Twitter but 1. It turned out to be hell long to be posted as screenshots on twitter, 2. It kinda diverted from the ofiginal prompt lmao and 3. I was very very late.
> 
> Anyhow, I'm planning on writing other one-shots and multi-chaperts fanfics if this one turned to be at least decent to readers, I already have a couple of ideas on my mind.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Note within the note: I struggled to find a suitable title for it because I was initially writing without knowing where it was going lol, so I'm open to other title suggestions.


End file.
